Long way Down
by uppertorso
Summary: Sometimes support comes from where you least expect it. FaustxManta. Yaoi and shounen ai. Damn right. Chapter 6 update.
1. Prologue

Hopefully I'll have a big story to form out of this, as oppose to just some little coupling thing. This pairing seduces me to no end…and it's horribly intriguing to write XD

---

There were simply not enough hours in the day.

He was exhausted, and the heat was not making his life easier. Tokyo was ridiculously hot in the early and mid summer. It wasn't really the temperature to begin with, that was usually bearable; but once all the sunrays had bounced off the hundreds of buildings, and without any hint of breeze, the city practically became a sauna. The heat just hung there, dead and fucking relentless.

It didn't help that his destination was so un-modern that there was no chance of even hoping for an air-conditioner. Not even a fan. Having a fan around the house cost what, an extra 1200 yen a year? But no, there was no hope for that either. _He _was the fan, at least for himself. Him and a folded piece of paper.

It also didn't help that since the entirety of his existence was held on a microchip that could be erased with a fridge magnet, he rarely even _had_ a piece of paper on him. So, most of the time, he was out of luck, and left to fester in the sweltering oosen.

But, even though he dreaded being there because of the temperature, it was the only place he wanted to be. Yoh was the only thing keeping him sane, the other's laid back attitude forcing him to calm down just enough to avoid a complete mental blue-screen.

So, as he turned down the street to the old inn, Manta found himself, on the whole, extremely glad to be going there.

---

He barely heard the door open. He was far to absorbed in what he was reading, even if it was a subject he really had no real interest in. But, knowledge was knowledge, and although packing away tidbits of information on the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow may have seemed unnecessary to some, the doctor knew there was never useless information.

Slanted casually against the wall, one knee propped up to support his book, Faust's senses took the sound of the sliding door and placed it away for the time being. He'd pay attention to that, as well as the other noises stored away, once he was finished this page.

"Anna-san and Yoh-kun aren't back yet." He spoke, a little louder than usual, to whoever had come in. He figured it was Manta, as Yoh had mentioned that at some point earlier in the day, but the chances of HoroHoro or even Ren being the one who entered weren't slim.

The shorter boy practically jumped, and looked over into the room when he heard the man's voice. He certainly hadn't expected to see Faust here, as the doctor had been gone for over a year. Much to Anna's dismay, he found the need to return home occasionally to help others in his profession. It further annoyed her that he would leave for months on end, heading to other parts of the world to help those who needed him. But, it was far from her to hold the man back from his life calling.

Although the man's insanity was so apparent no hospital would take him as staff, his skills were known far beyond his mental state. People practically threw money at him just to have his care, although it often took no more than a 'please' to make Faust work himself to the bone for weeks, discovering a cure for a deadly sickness that had baffled the native doctors and scientists for years.

He simply had a gift that most took as extreme genius. Those who knew him best knew it was far more than just that.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Manta muttered softly, un-slinging his pack and resting it carefully by the door. "After six months past, Anna-san just figured you weren't coming back." He leaned one shoulder against the doorframe, stifling a yawn as he looked over at him. He could hardly believe the other was approaching forty. He barely looked over twenty-five.

Faust's lips tilted up to a soft smile as his pale eyes finally rose to meet his. Those eyes could still flash fire in Manta's soul. "I am forever in debt to her. I would never leave for good."

Those same, calm eyes suddenly blinked as they looked on a person they did not recognize. This was not the Manta he left that long time ago. The boy had grown…an unbelievable amount from how tall he used to be. Judging from the height of the doorframe and how tall Manta stood on it, he guessed the boy was now closer to 5'...3". Yes, that was a fairly accurate guess. He looked almost more like his mother than his father now; save the sandy blonde hair he wore just slightly shaggier. His eyes were still dark and practically sucked the man in.

Forcing himself to turn his eyes back to the book, his smile widen until there was a glint of teeth. "You've grown."

Manta looked at one hand and turned it, a light smile gracing his lips. "Apparently…"

With a chuckle now, Faust returned his eyes to him once again. "It's a shame really." He closed the book and pushed himself off the wall as he finally stood.

Manta quirked an eyebrow as the man approached him to reach the stairs he stood close to. "Why?" He had to look up to meet Faust's eyes when the other stood next to him. He blinked with a slight start when Faust's hand ran threw his hair playfully.

"I can no longer lust after the science your body has to offer." The blonde smirked as his hand fell. "Although, the rapid, extreme growth you have experienced could be of further interest to me." The eyes gleamed before he continued his way to the stairs.

Manta gave the slightest squeak and visibly paled as he watched the man's back. He knew the other was joking, but sometimes Faust had a way of running his blood cold in an instant. He could never really tell if the other really meant, deep down, some of the things he said. Insanity made that difficult sometimes.

Still, as he fought to restore his color, he was even further fighting a faint blush that had spread across his cheeks. His heart pounded painfully in his ear and something had stirred in his lower stomach.

Shaking it off as just a reaction from the heat, Manta grumbled inwardly at himself for his response anyway.

_What the hell was that?_

---

Short opening chapter acting more as a prologue. huzzah for setup. Anyway, hopefully I'll get more of this out tonight, and actually work on some deeper interaction next chapter.


	2. Lying to yourself again

Oh look, chapter two. How lovely XD.

---

"So…What..is that exactly?"

"It's C, like I told you the last few times. It's a coding program for…programming…I guess. It's for making computers work, and everything that runs with them. Its actually not that hard once you learn to understand the language."

"…So it's like in the Matrix, with all those codes on the screen. But the people are trained see 'blonde, brunette' and all that?"

Sweatdrop. Manta sighed before nodding. "Yeah, it's like in that movie, only this really isn't that complicated. Mostly 'cause it actually exists." He ran his palms over the laptops sides and keyboard lovingly. "I've been working on this program for a couple of days now. It's sucked me in." The boy scrolled over the coding on the screen again, admiring his work further.

Yoh lifted an eyebrow, concern passing over his features. "Is that why you look like hell?"

"…Thanks Yoh-kun."

"No, I'm serious. You look like you haven't slept in days. Guess you actually haven't." He made a motion to close the computer's screen, one that Manta blocked by wrapping his arms protectively around his baby. "You can go lie down for a little if you want to."

Manta shook his head as he saved his progress and closed the program. Leaving the laptop open on the table, he ventured into the kitchen with his taller friend as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not that tired. Besides, even if I was, it's too hot to sleep."

"Never too hot to sleep!" Yoh exclaimed happily, grabbing an orange from the green fruit bowl on the counter. He gestured patronizingly at Manta, a grin still on his face, the fruit clasped in his upturned palm. "Too hot to run, that's what it's too hot for."

"And you'll never finish if you don't start soon." Anna grumbled darkly as she casually walked past the two boys. Her glare pointed on Yoh, eyes narrowing just the slightest when he didn't move. "Now get going." She finished her quest to open the fridge.

With another smile genuine enough to ease the growing tension in the room, Yoh nodded. "You comin' Manta?" With that he had slipped out of the kitchen.

"Hai, I suppose." Waving a goodbye to Anna, he followed the brunette, closing the lid of his laptop along the way. Without looking, Manta moved out the front door quickly, afraid he might lose Yoh if he didn't hurry, and cast one last look back to his computer.

But his shoulder caught the arm of someone taller than him. Practically spinning from the way the movement had caught him, he looked up, not surprised to see it was Faust returning, but somewhat distressed it was the doctor he had jarred.

As he blurted out a quick apology, he thought he saw Faust almost looking through him, like he was studying what the features of his face held. Manta resisted the urge to shy away from those eyes, regardless of how truly calm and non-threatening they were. But, the blue iris softened even further and the man gave him a gentle smile.

"Think nothing of it." He assured before turning. "You best hurry; he's already a block away."

"Damnit!"

And the boy was off.

Smiling at the spontaneous ways Manta had of moving from situation to situation, Faust continued back into the building. But, worry continued to roll about inside him. He could tell something about the boy was not well. The slight decrease of his temperature, the dead look in his eyes...especially the way his body looked strained holding itself up.

He'd have to keep a closer eye on him for the time being.

---

"Remember how I had the idea to fight the heat?" Yoh panted, his voice surprisingly full for how much energy he was using. "That was a damn good idea…this is probably really good for us." His grin, this time, didn't erase Manta's wish to hit him.

"I'm going to kill you…you and that happy attitude of yours. At least before it kills me." Manta had to pause for a moment, catching his breath. He was really regretting not bringing his bike around. Even if Yoh was running slow enough for Manta to keep a quick walk with him, he was exhausted.

The shaman jogged on the spot as he waited for his friend to gather his energy, a bit of worry coming over him as he watched. Manta really did need to lie down. The poor boy was pushed to his limits, not only by his desire to just learn everything about computers that he could, but by the endless stress placed on him by his father. There was far too much expected of him for one barely seventeen.

"Yoh-kun…" Manta finally stood straighter only to lean against the wall. "I'm going to head back. I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling that well anymore. You'll be okay on your own?"

Now Yoh was very worried. He'd known his friend needed to lay down, but somehow had trusted Manta's judgment of how well he was feeling. It had apparently been a mistake. "Yah. Common, I'll take you back." He stopped jogging and stood next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders to help support the body that looked ready to collapse.

But Manta gently pushed him away, able to look up through the hair that hung over his eyes. "I'll be fine going back on my own. Besides, if you don't hurry you'll be finishing your run the rest of the night. I'd rather head back alone then have Anna angry at you." He gave a reassuring smile and closed his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Knowing it might not be smart to trust Manta's own judgment over what he thought was best, Yoh nodded reluctantly. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

Yoh bit his lip, his concern fighting against his respect for his friend. He'd often ignore Manta's protests, going through with what the other boy was arguing regardless of the fight he put up. Then again, those protests were often crazy rambling brought on by Manta's paranoia. He was so calm now, so assured with himself. He found it hard to fight.

"As long as you'll be okay. If..If you need help, just sit down and wait for me to make another pass in about 20 minutes, alright? Then I can help you."

With a nod, Manta started his way back. "Thanks Yoh-kun. I'll see you after you finish."

---

He had felt fine ten minutes ago. A little tired, but otherwise perfectly fine.

Now the world spun violently as Manta almost stumbled back to the inn. Had he not known the way perfectly, he wouldn't have made it back. He was forced to close his eyes to prevent becoming so dizzy that couldn't stand. His stomach had completely twisted itself into a knot, making him feel hungry and ready throw up at the same time. It was utterly agonizing.

I wanted to cry with joy when his feet dragged across the roughly paved entrance. Within a few moments, they found the couple of steps and the sliding door. As he pushed his way inside, feebly able to close the door behind him, it suddenly felt as if his head had been turned to glass and shattered.

The sauna. He'd forgotten in his barely conscious state.

The heat clung to him mercilessly, as if a swarm of insects had suddenly covered his body, making it impossible to move, impossible to think, impossible to breathe. With a final attempt to fill his lungs, he took a dry breath that torn at him from the inside all the way down. It did more harm than good, making the boy gasp and hack with pain.

His world took one more violent twist, and the ground promptly tilted up to meet him.

---

Oh noes! Cliff hanger? Who will save him? … Yah, it's rather obvious -- But I'm working in shorter chapters for this story, at least for a lot of the introduction. It's kinda interesting that way I suppose. Anyway, more interaction next chapter.


	3. It's not the way I'm wired

…Chapter three :D Thanks for all the comments btw guys

---

"Ngh…"

The state of consciousness hit slowly, giving him a few moment of wake before he attempted to open his eyes. The room was faintly lit by the sun, the ceiling he stared at a warm, glowing hue. He wasn't in the front hall anymore, he was in a bed, and since all the ceilings looked the same, he couldn't tell if it was his room or not.

Hearing a soft noise to the side, he looked over. Faust, his apparent rescuer, knelt beside his bed, a glass of water in his hand as he crushed some sort of pill into it. Manta sat up quickly, but the way his body suddenly burned with pain told him that was a bad move. Defeated, he lay back down.

Faust's eyes turned to him when he saw the other was awake. They appeared emotionless, calculating. Doctor eyes. But, knowing that behavior put Manta on edge, his expression changed to one of relief.

"Did I faint?" Manta asked quietly when he found his voice. It still hurt to talk, so barely spoke above a hoarse whisper. When Faust nodded, he groaned and looked to the side. He would never live this down if Yoh found out. Yoh would feel horrible for letting Manta go on his own, which in turn would make Manta feel guilty. Not to mention that anytime he worked himself close to his limit, he would be reminded of this incident again and again, and forced to slow down. "It was just the heat."

"You fainted because of the heat, but your body is being pushed beyond it limited regardless of the temperature. Here." He handed Manta the glass he had been holding. "Drink this."

Making a slower, more deliberate attempt to sit up this time, Manta took the glass from him and drank carefully. "What is it?"

"Arsenic."

Manta almost choked. Coughing painfully, he looked at the glass as if it would bite him, before looking over at the German with complete surprise and almost terror. But Faust simply stared back with a calm expression and a slightly lifted eyebrow as his only sign of mild confusion. "I was joking Manta." He sat further back on his heels and tucked a few strands of loose blonde hair behind his ear. "It's just water and aspirin. It'll help with your headache."

"…But…but I don't have a headache?" The boy still looked at the glass as if it was suddenly going to attack him, or poison him, or both. His looked at Faust questionably, as if trying to decipher some parallel, malicious intent he might he hiding behind the kindness. If he was, his eyes didn't betray him, and they remained soft and secure despite how beautifully sharp they were.

"You will. Please drink it." Faust asked as he began to gather up the very few things he had taken out to care for the boy. Smoothing out the white coat he continued to wear out of force of habit, he stood, and moved for the door. Glancing back into the room, Faust held one hand up on the frame. "You need sleep. Give your body time to regain some energy, and you'll perform much smoother." He smiled a smile that wasn't a sneer, grin, or smirk. It was soft, even if it still showed a bit of the fang at the corner of his mouth. "Can I trust you to rest if I leave?"

Faust knew what he was taking about, so Manta simply nodded, placing the now half empty glass on the floor beside him. His body seemed to whimper with relief when he finally lay down. He opened his eyes again to smile at Faust, who was still standing in his doorway to make sure the teen actually dozed off. "Thanks…"

The other smiled again before leaving the room without another word.

---

The wood in the oosen shifted loudly, without pause or warning.

Faust glanced up from his book in a moment of agitation, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the hall in hopes that his angered look would be enough to make the wood stop moving. The house was haunted alright. The floors creaked easily on their own, giving the impression of footsteps. Then, of course, the spirits in the house knocked on every door, wall and ceiling.

Once you were used to the noises, they were impossibly easy to sleep through. But for someone who never slept, the constant nightly distractions were impossible to ignore, or tolerate. Were he not already in a downward spiral of insanity, the constant rappings and creeks might make one snap.

Perhaps the crickets outside would be a less irritating symphony to read to. Gathering up the book and Eliza's skull, to keep him company, he made his way down the hall. His bare feet on the floor seemed to cause less noise than the wood itself made. He rolled his eyes. At times the workings of the mischievous poltergeists in the inn made him want to put out his eyes from simple frustration.

The faint glow from the small common room, however, made him lift an eyebrow. That was certainly not the cause of any of the ghosts around. But, with an exasperated sigh, and a twitch of annoyance, he realized he knew what it was. He was light on his feet, so easily made it to the room without much noise. Not like it mattered. When Manta was absorbed in his work the world became nothing but black coding on a white screen. Faust almost wanted to chuckle at how much the boy could be like himself.

But, now was not the time to be pushing his body again. Walking into the room, he smoothly heisted Manta off the ground and into his arms. The other gave a little sound, then a flailing motion to close his computer, or at least save his progress. In a moment of unlikely mercy, he let him, before taking him up the stares.

None to roughly, Faust disposed the other on the bed, before leaning over him, a splayed hand resting next to Manta's head. An almost teasing smile graced his lips. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"I was!" Manta wasn't hysterical, but had that way of responding to a question five times louder and faster than it had come at him. Faust's finger pressed to his lips as a reminder to keep his voice down. "But then father called, and I had to continue working on something he needs in a few days."

Ah, family pressure. Faust felt himself growing closer and closer to the boy the more he learned of their similarities. He saw a lot of his younger self in Manta, and it made him smile in a sad way. Although the profession he had fallen into was far more grueling and precise than what Manta had chose to do, the Japanese boy seemed to work himself no less. He spoke of the other's current physical state, not only from the view of a medic, but from one who completely understood the torture a body and mind could go through with one's complete devotion to work.

"You'll have time to finish it tomorrow." The doctor assured, his chin resting on his hand as he lowered to one elbow beside him. "I know you'll get it done on time, and sleep must come first. If not, you'll collapse halfway through and pass out for a good number of hours. Then where will you be?"

Manta had never really though about it that way. But the omnipotent, looming presence of his father made him shy away from rest and even sleep. He feared not performing perfectly, as he knew what happened when he was below that level. It made him suddenly tense and look away from Faust, lest the other see how truly troubled he was.

But Faust didn't have to look at him now, he had known for quite some time of the stress his family put on him. That was at least one thing Faust had better. His parents, while often away on business, were loving and encouraged him without threats of violence or punishment. They simply let Faust engross himself in the subject and go from there on his own. Manta clearly had a passion of a similar level, but he was unable to simply run with it. He was too oppressed with fear.

Faust felt his blood begin to boil over this man he had never met, but was now beginning to hate.

"Will you sleep now?" Faust asked softly, idly brushing a bit of longer hair from Manta's face. He wanted to be able to see the other's eyes to be sure Manta meant it this time. "I would rather prefer for you to rest for a few hours past sunrise. It would ease me a little more."

Manta looked over, feeling that blush creep to his cheeks again. Luckily the room was dark and Faust wouldn't be able to see it. At least he hoped. "You're worried about me?"

Smiling again, his eyes lidded with some sort of mother affection for the other, he nodded. "I'm a doctor. It's my nature to worry over everyone I'm around. That last time Yoh had a cold, I nearly had a heart attack at him showing one out of twenty symptoms of malaria. I see almost all the symptoms that will lead to a complete failure of your organs and perhaps your mind if you don't slow down. You need to sleep."

The pot calling the kettle black.

"You're a fine one to lecture me on my sleeping habits." The boy joked teasingly, even if his eyes were starting to feel heavy. "You haven't slept in almost a decade."

"Yes, but I'm also much older than you. I've given my body time to adjust to the change of my lifestyle. That is not to mention that I can heal my body if any of my internal workings start to fail. I also inject all the nutrients a body builds or stores during sleep whenever my day begins. So, yes, I don't sleep, but I take all the necessary precautions to be sure I so not simply waste away. You have taken none." Shifting his position, he laid his book and Eliza's skull on the bed next to him. Stroking his thumb lovingly over the wind-polished, white surface for a moment, he turned back to Manta and, without a word, rested down beside him.

Manta froze when he felt the doctor's heat against his back and turned to look over his shoulder. Even if it was dark in the room, his blush had to be practically glowing now. There was no way Faust couldn't see it. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you sleep and do not move, even if that cell phone rings for you. That vile piece of technology will be on the table when you wake up, so don't worry. The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner I'll let you wake up and go work. So rest."

Arguing with Faust over health was harder than debating with a wall, so, with an almost childish huff that made Faust laugh softly, Manta flumped on his side and closed his eyes. With a small start, he felt the blonde's hand travel up his back, the slender, talented fingers barely more then a whisper against his robed skin. But once they reached his neck, they skillfully found two points under his jaw and circled softly.

As soon as the comforting warmth from the pressure points flooded his body, Manta found it impossible to keep his eyes open. Within moments, and after a few soft breaths had slipped past his lips, he was lulled into a deep sleep. It was plausible it was the best one he had gotten in weeks.

Proud of his quick work on the boy's tired body, Faust curled an arm around him and held him close. He had no idea where this sudden strong urge to protect and comfort the boy had come from, but he was sure the faintest vapor of affection for him had been there quite some time. Deciding that the subject needed no more thought tonight, Faust closed his eyes and let his thoughts swirl. He reviewed the words of the book he had been reading, escaping to the little library inside in mind where countless volumes of information were being held. He could swear he had lost memories from his childhood just to make room for more knowledge. He'd need to build a new wing soon.

Somehow, lying with Manta in his arms, lost in his inner recollection, Faust's conscious slipped away from him, and he fell into a light sleep.

It didn't last long. In his dreams was a personal hell waiting for him. The demons of his mind attacked him with memories and hallucinations without pause. The faces of those he killed, their families, their angst flooded him. It was a clear reminder that he was no better then those who had taken his beloved from him. He was a twisted demon of a man that didn't deserve life. He didn't even deserve the peace of death. An endless sea of torment was the only suiting punishment.

She was always there too. Her wound was fresh, and blood ran down her face freely, forcing her to keep an eye closed. Her golden, full and beautiful hair splashed with death when the blood ran across it. Her single, blue eye was open, pleading for a rescue that she knew, as well as him, would never come. Not in this dream.

There was no escape.

With a gasp of pain, Faust awoke with a jolt, almost pulling Manta out of his sleep with him. Thankfully, the boy just made a small noise and shifted to curl around the other's arm with more ease. Catching his breath, Faust curled against the teen's back, holding him close. The tables turned, and now Faust needed the support Manta's sleeping, but warm body, could offer.

Unable to even move, he simply held the boy against him, letting the tears streak down his face as they pleased.

---

Huzzah. Love and angst. Next chapter soon!


	4. Help me if you can

xx I'm still sitting here trying to figure out how I want to write the progression of events that need to happen for this story. .. Oh well. Hopefully this won't become all cliché and need to be shot by the time it's finished. I think I like this couple since they aren't normal and can't be just the 'perfect couple in complete love' so they write far more interestingly.

For the record – I am not a programmer, but I know people who are. I'm basing my information of it on second hand sources, so my information might be incorrect. If you are a programmer, and notice something wrong, I apologize, and maybe you can tell me what to fix

---

There was no source of light whatsoever. Everything around him was a dark void, an empty pocket of space in which only he existed. He felt cold, almost lifeless.

He'd had this nightmare before. It came randomly, continued to haunt his nightmares even if the fears that had created it were long since conquered. At least that's what he thought. He tensed when he felt the presence above him and shut his eyes tight. He braced himself for the feel of razor-sharp, surgical steel tickling down his stomach. That never hurt, but the open feel of air and blood against his organs caused unbelievable agony. The more he panicked, it more his heart raced, only increasing the tickles of blood from the minimal veins the doctor had skillfully avoided.

But instead of a scalpel, he felt Faust's hand, ungloved, slide up his front. His palm and fingers, while somewhat cold, were soft and almost delicate as they traced across the stitched scar they had once created. Rough hands weren't exactly welcome in the medical world. Manta's head fell back, as always, but he didn't scream. He only managed a soft whimper at the heat spreading through his body. He felt the doctor's breath by his ear, a soft, almost energized pant. Manta couldn't hold back a moan at the feeling of the other's hand. There was no fear in him, just complete welcoming of the sensations. It was unlike him, fearless and accepting of what was happening to him, but that was the unfortunate part of dreams. There was no control.

He wasn't sure if, at this moment, that was a good or bad thing.

There was the breath of a smile on his neck, and Manta moaned louder when he felt those lips on his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as fire raced up his spine, barely able to stifle his moans again. He could prepare himself for the nightmare he often had, but this…This was entirely different.

And he had no defense for it.

His breath became increasingly ragged as Faust's hand started to trail back down his stomach. The doctor's soft, whisper of a kiss pressed to his ear, and he spoke gently to him. Manta didn't hear it; he was far too lost in the sensations. He finally let out a clipped cry as the touch moved even lower and beyond his stomach.

The intense feeling, one far greater than the pain any of his prior nightmares, flung him out of his sleep like a shot of lightning.

Manta sat there, panting as he continued to feel the aftermath of having those imaginary hands on him. His skin still tingled where the fingers had dragged, making him shiver just a little. He was sure that if his blush was deep last night, he must be practically crimson at this point. Fortunately, as he surveyed the room, he noticed Faust wasn't beside him anymore. He was worried how the doctor would have reacted to his post erotic-dream state. Blushing further at that thought, he flumped back down, pulled the covers over his head, and remained motionless until he was sure all the aftermath effects had disappeared.

---

Clumsily trudging down the stairs, Manta pressed the heel of his palm into his eyes as he tried to chase the last bits of sleep away. He felt refreshed and much better, as he had been told, but the longer he slept the longer it took for him to wake. He took another glance at his watch and grumbled. Already 2 pm…and he needed to finish his programming by the next morning and still have time to get a hardcopy to his father.

Good thing he had slept last night, as there was no chance in hell he was going to find time this evening.

With that, he took a sleepy seat in front of his laptop, stifling a final yawn before setting to work. But he blinked when he looked around the table his computer was set on. Beside him were a few sheets of paper, each covered with small, meticulous handwriting. Manta's jaw almost dropped when he realized what it was.

As a programmer, Manta had to rely on a certain level of mathematics. Equations that ranged from basic to quite complex were needed to sort out certain procedures the program needed to do. That was the most grueling task of his hobby. While he was rather good at it, and rarely made mistakes, the amount of codes that needed solving was amazing and simply ate up all his time.

He had the habit of writing out his code, and leaving unsolved equations for last. It allowed him to see the whole thing and make sure the majority of kinks were worked out before he set down to the time consuming tasks.

Judging from the small, neat and incredibly eligible script, Faust had been the author of the sheets of paper. At some point in the night, while Manta was asleep, the German had looked to his laptop, saw the mathematics that needed solving, and did them all for him.

Since it took no less then a degree in calculus as well as biology just to work around something like reptiles, Manta couldn't even begin to imagine the wealth of expertise Faust had on the subject. Not like that mattered, the doctor was amazingly talented in what seemed like everything.

Nevertheless, he had saved Manta countless hours of work.

He smiled warmly as he set to finalizing the project. He'd have time to finish, get the hardcopy back home, and be back in time to help Yoh with dinner and the dishes. The thought made him excited, knowing he wouldn't be pressured tonight, or tomorrow morning. Although he'd be able to sleep again, he wasn't sure if he could handle another of those dreams. Recollection of the past night made him pause as he thought about it with deeper rationality.

There no way he was attracted to the doctor….was there?

Although he couldn't possibly deny Faust was handsome, there was simply no use in putting any sort of feelings for him forward. After never having a girlfriend, and being around so many males he admired, he did wonder if he was even attracted to girls anymore. The thought made him wince. Just thinking of how his father would react to knowing his only son was gay churned his stomach with worry.

But even without his own inner turmoil causing him grief, Faust was completely out of his reach. He was unbalanced, violent, and still deeply in love with the woman he had lost years ago. No person in their right mind would think that was territory worth investing feelings in. Manta had always looked up to the man, as he can been through many of the childhood stresses he was experiencing right now, but, until last night, deep respect had been the most he had ever felt for him.

So why the dream now? Why the clawing feelings that Faust, perhaps, meant more to him than he was forcing himself believe?

His screensaver jumped up, as if a call for him to focus on his work. Once that was finished, there would be time to contemplate the subject further. He wasn't sure how much he actually wanted to, as the result may be one he didn't want.

---

The day came and went, and by the time even rolled around, Manta had already finished and returned home only to head back straight away. He didn't care to be around his family much lately. As he grew older, the less they spoke to him and the more he was yelled at. That shit was infuriating. But he would stay silent, holding his words until he was alone and able to rant angrily at nothing.

Returning to the inn, he was quickly met by a small list of course he hadn't been able to complete during the day. Anna held it by two fingers, as if it was trash, her other hand on her waist. "Yoh's going to do the dishes and make dinner. Help him by doing these, would you?" Her eyes stared down at him. Although it had been a request, Manta knew there was only one answer.

He managed to smile, looking at things from the bright side, and glad to be helping out a friend. "Of course…I'm sorry I hadn't been much help earlier. I can help you out today and tomorrow?"

Seemingly pleased with his answer, Anna just nodded and let him pluck the note from her fingers. "Yoh needs to go buy things, and I'm going out. So if you do the floor first, you won't have us walking all over it."

With a quick nod, Manta placed the note in his pocket, and disappeared to complete his tasks.

---

Upon realization that the house was completely empty, Manta felt a twinge of worry. He hadn't seen Faust all day. Wringing out the soapy cloth, the twisting motions of his hands making him seem like he was fretting all the more, the teen reminded himself that he had been out of the house for a good number of hours. Perhaps Faust has just hiding in his room, absorbed in his books, and hadn't seen the time fly.

It didn't really require a leap of the imagination to think that was the case. He let out a sigh, kneeling down again to polish the remains of the floor left untouched. Yes, Faust was just relaxing somewhere, out of sight from the others, allowed to just withdraw into his own mind. His self assurances made him feel a little better. He'd finish the tasks he was given, then help with dinner, and perhaps after that he'd go find the doctor. He wanted to give his thanks for the help he was given by him last night.

Once finished, he gathered up the fast becoming ragged cloth and the bucket of now murky water, and trudged back to the kitchen. Next was the grueling task of cleaning all the huge windows, and Manta groaned. His body was already stiff from being low on the floor, but now stretching to reach up as high as he could for a few more hours?

But, as if saved, he heard the door open as the shaman and itako returning. Inspecting his floor carefully, Anna seemed pleased. "You haven't done the windows yet."

"I was about to. I just finished the floor."

"Well then do it tomorrow. You need to help with dinner." She glanced behind her as her fiancée hefted a collection of bags onto the counter, heaving out a sigh once the weight was finally off his arms.

Pleased at having the hardest task set aside for later, Manta gladly set about helping unpack. But the nagging was still there at the back of his mind. "…Have you seen Faust at all today?" He asked as casually as he could, keeping his eyes turned away to hide the worry he was feeling.

Either Anna didn't catch it, or didn't react to it. "No, he's been gone all day. If you want you can check his room later." With that, she disappeared into the common room to watch television.

"Common Manta, let's get to work on this." Yoh cheerfully quipped. He could see something was bothering his friend, so decided to get his mind off whatever was worrying him.

"Ah…yah…sorry Yoh." With that, the two fell into casual conversation, and started preparing dinner.

---

The house was eerily quiet. None of the ghosts seemed to be rattling around as much as usual. Anna and Yoh had already retired to bed after being ushered away by Manta when he insisted on finishing the dishes. He knew Yoh had a lot of training to do the next day and needed sleep. Besides, he had finished in twenty minutes, and was already climbing the stairs to hit the sack as well.

But he paused when he came to Faust's door, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he listened quietly, trying to pick up any sign of life within the room. He could swear he heard breathing, but his senses were hardly heightened like those of a shaman, so he wasn't sure.

Only one way to find out.

"Faust…?" Manta rested his hand against the smooth wood of the door, leaning in closer to hear a reply, if there was one. The breathing he thought he heard seemed to stop, but there was no answer. He felt a sudden, unexplainable rush of panic. "Faust, can I come in?"

"It..it would be best if you didn't."

The reply was weak and trembled, and Manta felt his heart skip a beat. Something was definitely wrong. He knew how Faust could be when he could into his depression swings. Most of the time, everyone just gave him his space, lest he completely snap and attack, but for some reason, Manta couldn't bring himself to just walk away. Sliding the door slowly, giving the doctor plenty of warning that he was indeed entering, Manta stepped inside, never turning his back on the other even as he closed the entrance behind him.

Faust sat on the floor, almost motionless; one knee raised slightly, his other leg tucked in against his body. His shoulders were slumped and his head down, the mass of wild blonde hair completely hiding his face. It didn't matter, Manta could tell from his trembling that he was crying. Eliza's skull was clenched in shaking hands, hands which were trickled with blood. More red splatter laced the floor where he sat.

"…Faust…" Manta stood his ground for the time being his hands on the door incase he needed to make a quick retreat. But the doctor merely looked up slowly, his expression one of pain as he parted his lips to ensure he could keep breathing. His sinuses were completely clogged.

Along with being red from the tears, Faust's eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were completely dilated. The blue iris seemed to practically glow in the dimly lit room. He was pale and sweating a little.

He hadn't taken his morphine. Judging from his condition, it had only been a few hours. He wasn't in the complete 'come off' stage yet, which was fortunate. That would have rendered him completely unstable and violent.

Taking an uneasy step, then another, watching the German the whole time, Manta walked towards him until he was able to kneel in front of him. "I'll stay with you…?"

When Faust looked into his eyes, the teen was taken back by how much of his soul was exposed. Those eyes were always so calm, sometimes emotionless, but now they were uneasy and wide with agony and sadness. "I don't think that's a good idea…" His hands further shook, his hold on Eliza's skull tightening as she were able to ground him. "It's not safe right now…"

Manta knew that as soon as he left, Faust would cut. And not in the teenage 'my parents hate me and no one understands me' angst way. The doctor really hurt himself when he was like this; half the scars on his body were self inflicted. His eyes briefly caught the small, metal try where a selection of bloodied instruments lay. Faust would use anything, scalpels, scissors, needles, even the tweezers or his nails…anything that could inflict pain. He'd withdraw from his morphine for the time so he could feel the hurt he brutally inflicted on himself. Without the drugs he was so dependant on, he was not only able to carve his body into pieces, but was able to suffer from the withdrawal, and all the symptoms it brought with it.

The thought of what Faust would do once he left made Manta ache for him. Without a word, he leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Faust's shoulders, pressing in a little close. "You need someone right now." He felt Faust jerk under the foreign touch of another, but only tightened his hold on him. "Please let me stay."

The doctor lifted a hand to push Manta way, but as his hand connected with the boy's chest, his fingers slipped inside his robe. They brushed across the multitude of hills and valleys from the stitching scar that ran all the way down his front. For a moment, his shaking subsided almost completely as his brain fought to work.

He had caused those.

Yes, he remembered now…in a twisted need to see how the once short boy's body was put together, he had opened him like a dead body under autopsy. It was a further bonus to see how the action had worked Yoh, his opponent at the time, into a blind rage.

And now, here Manta was, risking pain again just to comfort him. Manta had to know he was able to lash out at any moment, but yet stayed close to him, holding him. The thought brought further tears to his eyes. With Eliza's skull still clasped in his left hand, he brought his arms around the teen and pulled him closer still. Unable to hold himself back, he sobbed shakily against Manta's shoulder.

Tilting his head against the other, Manta remained quiet and let Faust cry against him. He wasn't worried anymore, wasn't afraid. Seeing someone who was always so powerful, so capable of shielding his tears around others, in pain like this pulled at his heart more than he thought it would have. He knew he could never begin to imagine Faust's pain, but the least he could do what help him through it…whatever way he could.

"I miss her so much…" His voice, choked by tears, and muffled against Manta's robe, barely made its way to the teen's ears. Manta glanced at him and held him tighter. This subject was shaky and saying the wrong thing of her would definitely push Faust into an explosive temper.

"I know…" He whispered quietly, tightening his hold on him. "But at least be thankful that you can be with her, in some sense. Others without your power never see those they've lost again…"

"It's not enough. I let her die. I couldn't save her." His voice spiked with anger, but it was self directed. "And I never found the one who killed her…" His teeth grit audibly and his fingers tightened around Manta's robe. "I will one day…"

Shivering from the bloodlust in his voice, Manta pulled away just a little, until the other looked up. So close to him, looking into his eyes, the boy felt another pull in his chest. He took an audible breath and looked away as another blush crept to his face. "M-Maybe you should lie down."

"Stay with me."

Manta's blush deepened more, but he nodded. He was genuinely worried about the man, and wanted to stay with him. But the increasingly confusing way his body and emotions were reacting to the doctor were taking him into a spin of uncertainty. "Only if you lie down…"

"That's fine…" Although still shaking, the doctor's voice was more even as he moved them both to the bed. Watching as Manta took a comfortable position against his chest, Faust found himself stroking the boy's hair. "Feel free to go to sleep. I'll be fine…"

Peeking open one eye, Manta blinked. "Promise?" He felt contented when Faust nodded. Resting against his chest again, he closed his eyes. "Oh!" He opened them once and sat up a little, causing Faust to jump slightly. "I wanted to thank you for helping me last night."

It took a moment for Faust to realize what he was taking about. "…Oh that? Think nothing of it, I was glad to help." He was truly happy if he had made Manta's life, even if it was minimal, a little bit easier on him. Manta's honest smile made something in his chest swell, and he rested his head back as the teen started to drift off against his chest.

As he watched him, he sighed and stroked his fingers over Eliza's skull again. "Things are getting complicated my love…" He set her gently on the ground next to him before picking up a needle. Tapping out the bubbles, he carefully injected, giving out a hiss of pain at the sensation he wasn't very used to. Letting the soothing effects of the morphine flood through his body, he picked up the opened book beside him and set down to read the remainder of the night away.

---

…booyah? A longer chapter Sorry this took so long to get out, I had other things to do.


	5. Get through to you precious

It rubs the lotion on its skin, or else it gets the hose again.

Chapter 5!

---

"You sleep like the dead."

He felt the welcoming touch again before he heard the words, and leaned into the warm feeling. Manta had been awake for quite some time, but remained motionless, afraid Faust would stop stroking his hair if he knew he was awake. So he kept his eyes closed, just fading in and out of sleep, the feel of the doctor's fingers against him, trickling through his skin. But when he shifted slightly and barely opened an eye, Faust noticed. But his hand did not stop.

"I was tired." He knew he should sit up, but somehow couldn't bring himself to pull away from the warm contact. He did, however, lift his head and rest his chin on the man's stomach. Faust was still reading, the book held beside him with a few fingers of his left hand. Barely able to hold back a whimper at the loss of contact, Manta felt the right pull away. It was only gone for a moment, the addition assistance needed to bind the stark white bandaging Faust was wrapping. He tightened it with his teeth and secured the cloth, but not before Manta could see the extent of his injuries.

As the doctor was right handed, the majority of his inflicted wounds were on his left arm. Although Manta has seen painful and intricate, almost beautiful, scars carved on his chest, stomach, and even face, those were harder to hide. Faust had the habit of a general distaste in upper clothing. His lab coat, than a warmer coat thrown over it…that was all he ever needed. Manta could tell how sensitive the skin that was stitched on his chest didn't like to be grazed under too much fabric.

It had never occurred to him before, but something about the doctor's open coat and pale, scarred chest, was erotic. Manta hoped Faust couldn't feel the beating of his heart increase at the thought. He had told himself he was putting off contemplation over what Faust meant to him, but his mind seemed to have horrible timing.

Nevertheless, his attention was pulled to the other's left arm. Small patches of blood from the deeper wounds that were still scabbing started to prick through the wrap. Manta felt relieved he had not seen the wounds fresh. He hated the sight of blood, and judging from the instruments that lay beside the bed, the amount of bandaging, and how Faust was still attached to his morphine feed, there had been plenty of it. Realizing he was staring, he looked away. He was starting to feel ill.

But not before the doctor caught the look to his now covered wounds. He smiled a little sadly, knowing that Manta worried about him as of late. Carefully removing the needle from inside his arm, he resumed leafing his fingers through the other's hair. "It's nothing you need to worry about." He tried to think of a way to ease the boy's unease over his self abuse, but couldn't think of a good one. "I've been…doing this for quite some time now, so my body is quite used to it. I also know how to properly bandage myself once...it's all over. It's becoming less and less if that helps?" He could tell from Manta's expression that he was not comforted quite yet.

"It helps Manta…it really does. Although no pain can possibly compare to that of losing Eliza, this is like…a distraction. It just takes my mind off her for a little. Besides, I'd rather lock myself away when it happens, let my anger and fear and sadness eat away at me, as oppose to being out there in the world, a constant danger to everyone."

That was so emo. Manta sat up now, rubbing his eyes and leaning back on his heels. "You can't help Eliza if you're dead." He felt Faust's look on him darken somewhat and he shied away from the feelings.

"I don't need patronizing on how to go about bringing back my wife." His voice, while not angry, was noticeably firmer, and for the second time in 24 hours Manta felt the threat of death looming over him. He swallowed loudly and lowered his head in apology.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it." His eyes shifted to the side, but he blinked when Faust's hand slipped under his chin, forcing him to look up again rather quickly.

"No, I'm sorry." His thumb absently ran over the boy's lip. "I didn't mean to get brash with you." He managed a light smile and leaned in closer. Manta could feel his heart in his ears again. "There are still times I lose my hold on sanity, and fall back into a deep, dangerous depression, but, it's becoming rare. I assure you. I miss my Eliza more than anything, but I feel secure in the fact that I will truly see her again when I die."

Manta expression took on a hint of worry as he pulled away from Faust's touch, somewhat afraid the man's actions would leave another flush on his cheeks. "If you keep that up, it might be sooner than you think." The corner of his mouth upturned in a small smile. "You can't die yet; you still have so much to learn."

"And right you are." Faust checked the secure on his bandage and sighed softly, closing the book he was reading. "I owe you my thanks. It's been a long time since someone tried to comfort me while in a state like that." Those blue eyes shifted. "I must admit that you were the last person I would expect to risk such a thing."

Manta shivered inwardly at the memory but kept the hold on his eyes. "Don't worry about it. After a bit, I didn't care if you lashed out against me…I just didn't want you to hurt yourself, and I thought having someone around would prevent that. You've…you've hurt enough." Looking to the side, he tilted his head so his hair shielded his face perfectly. That feeling was coming over him again and again; the deep-seated need to see Faust smile, to see him somewhat happy. That. along with the way his body seemed to throb, when close to the other, continued to pulse through him at random times.

The look on Faust's face was almost one of sadness again. "Manta…" He hadn't expected these kinds of feelings from the boy. "I wouldn't hurt you again if it were enough in my power. But I know that my self-control slips beyond me, and that is when another is in danger. I would hate to cause you pain again, not after what I had done before." A smile. "You seemed far too busy to make room for a hospital visit."

Manta actually chuckled at Faust's joke, and that made the man's smile wider. "It's just strange Faust." He looked up to the doctor's questioning expression. "Aside from Yoh, you were the only one who ever really…gave me the time of day...gave me a second look. Unlike the others, you understand my rants and my meaningless questions and problems with everything."

"Your mind is always working. You simply voice your thoughts more than some. It is not meaningless."

"But it's annoying." It was now Manta's turn to give a sad smile. "I love learning and studying so much. Just something about new information gives me such…a thrill and joy. Like I've discovered even more treasure. I suppose that's why, especially now with my father giving me so much more to do with the company, I never really had time for anyone." He laughed almost bitterly. "I'm seventeen, and I've never had a girlfriend, and I've never…been with anyone." The smile still on his lips, he looked up. "It's pathetic, isn't it?"

Faust's answer was not one of words. Manta was taken back as he felt the other's soft, dry lips suddenly against his own. They were soft, and as tender as the kiss was, it shot lighting up Manta's back. The German's lips parted just slightly, urging Manta to return the kiss, which the boy did hesitantly. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the warm, welcoming sensations-

Wait a tick.

Manta jerked back, his eyes wide and his face red, as if touching Faust was like touching a rod of lightning. He couldn't find words for the longest time, and could only blink at Faust's confused, albeit, amused expression. Seeing Manta's deep blush, he merely smiled and leaned in again. Even though Manta saw it coming, knew what was going to happen, he could not fight it right away.

Faust kissed him again, even softer than the last, and Manta desperately fought his body's urge to wrap his arms around the other man. He made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, whether it was a moan of pleasure or protest, he was not sure. After a split second which seemed to drag on a blissful, but agonizingly confusing eternity, Manta placed his hand on Faust's chest and pulled away. He just looked down, once again unable to find his voice, yet this time unable to meet the doctor's eyes.

It finally came out. "I…I don't need sympathy. I'm not that desperate, trust me."

"It's not out of sympathy."

Manta looked up quickly, his eyes wide again. Faust, like Yoh and Ren, was often dubbed an 'honest' one. They never lied. They meant what they said every time; Ren skipping over useless euphemisms, while Yoh simply spoke the truth in his calm, peaceful way. Faust did neither and both, he conversed of things the way they were, and the way they should be said.

So, if not sympathy…then what?

"But…but Eliza…" Manta's voice was hardly more than a whisper, and he has to repeat himself before Faust heard him. He eyes sneaked up when Faust was quiet. He seemed genuinely confused.

"Yes? What of her?"

Clearly Faust was missing some sort of medication if he couldn't piece what Manta was talking about. "She's your wife. How could you so clearly say that to me, knowing that_ I_ know how you care for her?" His hands clenched and his expression shadowed. Was this some kind of joke? Maybe a sick experiment the doctor was playing on him?

Now he saw where Manta's logic was heading. Thinking further on it, he should have been expecting such a reaction and question. "Manta, do you put pepperoni and cheese on affection?"

…

There was no way Manta could follow Faust's way of thinking even if he tried. He gave him a bit of a dull stare, trying to clearly convey his complete inability to understand what he was talking about. Oh well, he'd play as best he could. "..No..no you don't."

"Then why compare it to a pizza, something that can be fractioned and divided as such? Attraction is simply there or it is not, and me caring for you does not take any love away from what I feel for Eliza. It doesn't work that way."

Although that wasn't exactly the way Manta thought about love, he could see what Faust was getting at. But, that was all fine and good for Faust to think that way, but what about his lover?

"Don't fret over Eliza either." The doctor was good at reading his emotions and thoughts. "We are far too secure in our love for this to cause any sort of conflict." His fingers reached out to touch the boy's face again. "She is glad I'm finding something on this world without her that can keep me sane…perhaps even happy. If our situations had switched, I'd want the same for her." He leaned in and kissed Manta again.

Not a tender kiss like before, but a sheering, passionate kiss that took the teen's breath away. Although he was still confused and worried, Faust's quiet words had put him somewhat to rest. His entire head now spun, his eyes having to close as the German skillfully assaulted him with his lips, both arms now wrapped around the boy. He felt a pressured, pleasant hold on the back of his head, Faust's fingers laced in his hair.

Unable to even want to resist the sudden display of affection, Manta leaned in closer when Faust's pull asked him to. His arms found a comfortable place across his shoulders, and as their bodies crushed together, Manta could feel the coolness of the other's skin against him. He had to pull back for a moment to catch his breath, but as soon as he was ready again, Faust pulled him in and resumed the kiss.

With his head spinning like such, Manta had no idea how long the kiss went. A few seconds, maybe a couple of minutes? Regardless, once Faust finally leaned back to catch his own breath, Manta practically fell against him. He panted softly, his eyes closed and his face hot. His lips felt full and wet. He was blushing so heavily that he was unsure if he'd actually be able to speak on what just happened. So, he changed the subject oh so skillfully.

"W-What time is it?"

"A little after 11…why?"

A sharp jolt of realization hit Manta in the back of head like a 2 by 4. He quickly sat straight, his eyes so wide Faust felt a cold worry come over him. "I forgot to get up to make Anna breakfast!" Within three and a half seconds, the boy was up and running down the hall.

Faust merely blinked for a moment before laughing, getting up himself with some needed assistance from the wall. He might as well show his face, lest the others of the inn were worried about him and his disappearance yesterday. Not to mention Manta might need a certain deal of protection from Anna's impatient wrath.

Yes, today was shaping up to a pleasant day indeed.

---

I am sorry at how long this took. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out quicker --; But yei. Love…kinda.


	6. Such a mess over this

Holy shit, sorry this took a million years plus fifty.

---

Much to Manta's relief, by the time he arrived downstairs Anna had already been fed and was quietly watching afternoon soap operas on her side. The usual Anna Position. Yoh was in the kitchen, cleaning up from the breakfast he had made on his own. There wasn't any sort of annoyance in his eyes, even when he turned to face Manta, who was panting from his near fall of death down the stairs. He only smiled. "You're up late."

Hiding that flush as best he could, once again hoping it could be blamed on the heat, he just nodded. "I had a long night." He gasped between his pants. When Yoh's eye caught Faust coming down after him, his smile only widened comfortingly.

"I bet."

He had heard the sounds of Faust last night. He had smelt the blood even as he passed by his room. Although he considered the doctor a friend, he knew that there were limits to what even his friendship could do. He had tried to comfort Faust once. The whole ordeal had lasted 5 minutes. The brunette had left the room with a broken nose a deep gash in one hand. When his mind came to, the German had apologized profusely, even as he was stitching the wound and resetting the bone. Yoh accepted it without hesitation and hadn't held any grudge against him since.

But that didn't mean he was stupid enough to try it again.

And yet, Manta stood there in one piece, and Faust appeared to be much better, even if he chose to be alone for the beginning of the morning. He only offered a quick hello before slipping outside to escape the confines he felt of the house. He gave Manta no more than a passing gaze and a lazy half-smile. Although it was not intended to be such, something about the expression oozed sultry and seductive in Faust's own strange way.

Manta returned the smile nervously before quickly turning back to Yoh. "I'm sorry I slept in! Here, let me finish the dishes for you." He quickly gave his friend a gentle push aside, picking up the task he thought rightfully his.

Merely smiling as he moved over without a fuss, Yoh watched him. There wasn't a single bruise, cut or abrasion on Manta's skin. No torn clothing, no tears. Faust really hadn't laid a finger on him last night during the routine slip into depression.

Aside from the dirty blond hair looking just slightly more disheveled then normal, Manta was, physically, unscathed. There was something off about his expression though...something in his eyes and way his mouth had an odd little twist. It wasn't quite the worry Yoh was used to, but it might have been a sign of off balance in his friend's head.

"So I guess everything is fine?" Thinking he should break the now uncomfortable silence, Yoh piped up the question lightly. Body relaxed and voice easy, Yoh's eyes remained watchful, looking for that one little reaction that that would speak something was wrong. Manta's fingers just barely tightened around the plate in his hands. Was that enough of a reaction to signify what Yoh was worried about?

Then nothing else. No, Manta was fine, likely still just barely unset from the prior evening. Manta still hated blood, and judging from the bandaging and the absorbed red that remained on one of Faust's sleeves, there had been enough of it.

Now nodding when he knew Yoh needed an answer, the shorter boy set down the plate and looked up. He always feared the brunette was looking through him, seeing the troubles he held within. It didn't worry him as much anymore, and wasn't afraid to meet his eyes, but at times his mind begged to know just how much his friend knew of him. "Yah…he just needed someone to talk to. It wasn't that bad."

There was no other choice but to believe him. Were it any worse than what Manta recalled, there would be signs of it. So Yoh smiled and nodded. "It's good then…I mean, for him. And it probably helped you two come to better terms."

That was true. Any chance they had to speak, while often awkward, helped to comfort the emotions they seemed to get stirred up in. Guilt, fear and pain seemed to hang in the air as they both tried to ignore what memories could not keep silent. After a past like the one Manta and Faust held, any relationship the two had would be far from ordinary.

First impressions were everything after all.

The last plate clinked softly as Yoh set it in the cupboard, closing the aging wooden doors. "Maybe we should head out a little today? Just walk, get outside?" Lately Manta looked like he needed fresh air. But the boy made a bit of a face, looking out the window as the sun beat down on the stone pathways. He shuddered at being out in that heat, but after a few moments of deliberation, knew that Yoh was right.

If he was ever going to clear his head, he was going to need to get away from the oosen and work, away from his computer and cell phone.

Away from the doctor and that aura that hovered around him like a static field that seemed to short circuit everything in this head whenever he was near it.

"I'd like that." Manta whispered whilst he leaned the hollow of his back against the countertop. "When should we leave? Anna might want me to do chores later today." He said the last part loud enough for the blonde girl in the common room to hear him.

As if on queue, she answered. "I don't have anything for you today. You can do those windows tomorrow." A beat. "Yoh, after you and Manta return, I want to go on a walk as well. Somewhere quiet. A nice long walk would be good for you, since you're missing your training today."

With a sweat drop, the shaman nodded and grinned sheepishly. "Alright." Anything to stay out of training, that task so grueling it put Manta's amount of work to shame. But even he knew the difference in the over exertion of a body and that of a mind. One was far more devastating than the other.

There was a light tug on the folded sleeve that hung around his elbow, and he looked down in the eyes of his friend. Even if Manta had grown, he always seemed so small to the taller teenager. But those eyes were so mature, even if they were soft and dark like ebony. Yoh had never met his mother, but he was fairly sure that's where Manta got those deep, soul sucking eyes from. He had to shake his head to lose the contact with them. "You want to go now?"

Manta gave one last glance back into the kitchen to be sure it remained clean, before he turned back and nodded firmly. "Please."

---

Faust looked over and down as he heard the door slide open. Without thinking, he counted the beats before it closed. 1…2…3- Two people leaving… Yoh and Anna perhaps? Although the sun was as bright as ever, the day had been graced with an unusually strong breeze. In the shade of the only tree that overhung the part of the roof he was sitting on, Faust felt its chill more than those in the open.

He perked and leaned forward as the two figures emerged from under the balcony. More than a little surprised at seeing Manta there instead of Anna, he smiled nonetheless. Finally, Yoh had managed to get him outside. A thought passed through his mind that now was a good time to hold the boy's laptop hostage, but it was fleeting.

The two on the ground didn't look back as they left the house, oblivious to the fact that the necromancer was watching them. With a second thought, Faust knew that was probably untrue. Yoh noticed and understood everything, even if he always appeared dazed and confused. He could be as complex and surprising as the doctor himself, and Faust knew that one could never really _know_ him. He was always surprised by Yoh's kindness and superior wisdom. It rivaled his own. Well, his wisdom did, as Faust's kindness department was lacking from time to time.

It wasn't that he was a bad person. He could love and cherish others as deeply as anyone else, even more. But Faust's mind was damaged, and he had a deep belief in revenge and pride for those he loved. Forgiveness and mercy was something not everyone deserved, and most had a very short amount of time to prove it to him that they deserved it. When at the blunt end of his crossblade, Faust had little sympathy for those who ended up on the other side of it, as they often had done something unforgivable to end up there.

Manta entered his thoughts again. Pinned to the ground, opened and vulnerable, tears in his eyes more from panic then pain, Faust felt disgust and guilt wretch him at the memory. He felt sick when he thought of the prior evening. Although he had managed to not think more on the circumstances at the time, now his debating, calculating brain couldn't balance the equation. No one had ever caused Manta more physical pain than he had. And, in a moment of his own greatest torture, the boy had been the only one able to help him.

It confused him further as it spun in his head repeatedly, trying to pull logic from ever corner of his mind as he tried to understand why Manta had put himself in such unbelievable danger with someone he must have truly feared.

_Emotions can't be explained by science, love._

"Nonsense. Emotions are nothing more than chemical reactions in the brain. Every emotion can be explained."

_He angered you. He still lives. Explain?_

"…I don't count. My insanity makes everything possible. I'm as unpredictable as a dog that has been beaten over too long a period of time." Faust looked away from the skulls in his hands, already knowing he was going to have to admit defeat. Eliza always won him over, not just with persuasion via their love, but with thought, rationality and caring.

_A human is not always made unpredictable by negative emotions. Perhaps he is equally difficult to deduce because he is kind?_

Faust had not thought about it that way. He closed his eyes and let power flood from his pours, feeling the skull in his hand lift and hold in the air. When his eyes opened again, he found himself looking into those beautiful blue cyan eyes hooded and surrounded by perfectly curled black lashes. His gloved finger ran down the apparition's face, a smile gracing his lips. "Truly a wonder. Your understanding astounds me."

Eliza smiled as she kissed him softly. "Manta may not be a shaman, but he is no less of a mystery. He will not be explained so easy as some of your patients. He has a fondness for you that fear can not shake, so trying to understand him through your texts will be no easy task. "

"I couldn't have asked for a better wife." Chuckling now at the truth of her words, he was reminded yet again that she too belonged in the wise category he and Yoh inhabited. "I suppose it's best I work on healing those wounds I've given him."

Yet again, she shook her head. "Those will never heal love. Manta is the one that needs to find a way to deal with them." She ran her hands though his hair now, the paleness of her fingers lifting the blonde strands like wind. "I think it is safe to say he has found a way."

When he looked at her questioning, she ran a thumb over his lips, and he understood. "Seems quite a leap."

"He would not do something that requires such a leap unless he was sure he was safe. He is trusting and despite his irrational fear of everything, he blindly walks into situations of danger to help those he cares for." Her form flickered. "Understand him without dissecting his soul Johann."

With a nod, Faust closed his eyes and upturned his palms, letting Eliza's skull fall softly into his hands. He remained quiet as he thought, details of the conversation subjecting themselves yet again to the grisly thought process of his rational.

He understood what she meant.

"I think therefore I am." He whispered quietly as he stood, making his way to the ground. Manta simply was who he was, and needed no explanation for his actions. He did only what his soul mind and body were capable of and Faust had foolishly tried to categorize him.

With a clearer mind, the doctor entered the inn and quietly moved to his room. He still had much to think on.

And the two had more that needed to be said once Manta returned home.

---

Next chapter soon ..


End file.
